Belonging
by thedarkpassenger85
Summary: HG and Myka reach out to Claudia and try to convince her not to use the metronome to brign Steve back. Will they succeed?CHAPTER 5 IS UP! ENJOY!
1. Why?

Hi everyone! I can't tell you how nervous I am to step into this fandom with this story...

For those who never read my rizzles or svu stories, please be advised that english is not my native language and that you might encounter grammatical errors and typos. Please, don't hesitate to point them out in your reviews, it's the only way for me to learn and improve!

To my usual followers : Whether you watch WH13 or not, I hope you will enjoy this story as much as the previous ones!

* * *

**Chapter one : **

**Why?**

The past twenty hours had been challenging and painful, both physically and emotionally. Although the team had managed to stop Sykes from destroying the warehouse, a lot had been lost. Steve had died and this terrible ordeal had seemed to have triggered something dark within Claudia's soul, something the team had yet to face.

In the middle of that emotional turmoil was H.G, who was finally free from her spheric prison, her body and consciousness reunited, at least for the time being. Despite Artie's heart-felt tirade to the regents, she still had no idea of what was going to happen to her. With her fate lying in the regents' hands, all she could do was wait and hope that they wouldn't separate her body and consciousness again and trap it in that sphere.

Although she had no intention to fight the regents' decision and was determined to, once again, accept her fate , H.G needed to get out of that warehouse, she wanted and needed to feel the sun burn her eyes and the wind tickle her face, to enjoy that bit of freedom, not knowing how long it would last.

"Why would you do that?" The words coming out of Myka's mouth were everything but friendly, if anything they were aggressive and confrontational.

Though she was known to be direct and impatient whenever she needed answers to something that had been bothering her, Myka Bering was rarely obnoxious or insensitive, but this was different. The frustration brought on her by her inability to understand H.G's decision had slowly been building up over the past 24 hours and she couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Pardon me?" Even though H.G had gotten used to Myka's rather direct way of questioning her, Myka's sudden verbal assault was unsettling, scaring even, especially since she knew exactly what her friend was referring to.

"Why would you ask us to destroy the coin?" Myka had a strange feeling that there was more to Helena's sudden heroism than the desire to stop Sykes from using her to eventually destroy the warehouse and she knew that this feeling wouldn't get away unless she received some valid explanation from H.G.

"Oh dear, you know exactly why I was willing to give my own life or what was left of it at the time." Her hands shaved in her pockets, the sun hitting the back of her head, there she was standing in front of her friend, trying to maintain eye contact while hiding her deepest emotions, emotions she had fought so hard to bury and ignore for so long.

"That's bullshit and you know it. There's always another way, proof is, he did reunite your body and your consciousness and we managed to defeat him anyway." Was Myka being too candid? Probably, but in her current state of mind, not only she was incapable of being anything but straightforward, but she also felt it was the only way for her to get a straight answer.

"And look at the cost : your friend Steve is dead." H.G didn't know Steve, she had only met him once but seeing how affected the team was by his death, it was easy for her to deduce how close he was to all of them.

"Destroying the coin would have not saved him. Sykes recruited him thinking he was disposable and he probably never meant to keep him alive." As rational as her words were, Myka could sympathise with that feeling H.G had of being at least partially responsible for Steve's death, because the same guilt was slowly building up inside her.

"We'll never know now, will we? All I know is that I'm alive and he's dead and even if I'm "one of the greatest minds history", I'm not sure my life was worth his." How could her life be worth the life of a man who dedicated his entire life making this country a better and safer place, when she, on the other hand killed more men than she could remember and tried to destroy the world?

"I think your life is worth fighting for but apparently you don't share my sentiment." When H.G used the trident in Yellowstone, Myka thought she wanted to destroy the world, but she suddenly came to realize that it was just a radical way of ending her own life, her own suffering and that desire, as it appeared, had yet to fade away.

"No, I don't. You know this world is not was I was hoping for when I asked to be bronzed. With my Christina and brother gone not to mention I'm practically certain that the regents won't share Artie's sudden confidence in me and agree to reinstate me so, as it stands, everything I ever cared about is gone." Destroying the coin would have given H.G the opportunity to be reunited with her loved ones without destroying the entire world in the process but she had been denied that chance and the alternatives she was now facing were less than appealing.

"What about me? Hum, what about me Helena? I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere." Saying those words, Myka took a step towards H.G and reached out to her shoulder, giving it a gentle nudge.

"Yes, you are and getting to know you has been the highlight of my return but..." H.G mumbled, looking down at her feet. Strangely as eloquent and confident as she usually was, there was no words that seemed proper to express how she felt.

"But what Helena? Look, I know that our friendship can not compare to the bond you shared with your daughter and I understand that being reunited with her might seem more appealing than living in a world you feel you don't belong to and I certainly understand your desire to end things on your own terms but trust me it will get better. And for what it worth, I promise you that the regents won't separate your body from your consciousness again. If Artie's didn't manage to convince them, I'll talk to them, I convinced them once, I can do it again." The person standing in front of Myka wasn't the strong, fearless and sometimes full of hatred H.G Wells who once tried to destroy the world and whom she had come to respect and even admire. All she could see was Helena, a mother who, 100 years after her daughter's death was still grieving and who was struggling to find her place in this unfamiliar and rather unwelcoming world.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that dear." Myka's determination brought a small but sincere grin on H.G's face and she was amazed that after betraying her not that long ago, Myka was still willing to vouch and fight for her, putting her career on the line in the process.

"Then fight for this new life, you belong here and to the Warehouse." _And you belong to me_, she thought without being able to bring herself to say the actual words.

"That's what I once thought but I'm not so sure anymore Myka, please try to put yourself in my shoes, it would be too hard." Why was she so helpless, so vulnerable in Myka's presence? Why was she able to challenge any man she's ever met, intellectually, verbally and even physically and use her superiority to her advantage when on the other hand she was incapable of looking Myka in the eyes and allow herself to speak from her heart?

Was it the fear of not seeing her feelings reciprocated or was it, to the contrary the fear of seeing them reciprocated? Was the simple prospect of being worthy of Myka's affection more terrifying than being considered unlovable by her?

"Too hard? You're quite possibly the best agent the Warehouse has ever had! I know that this world is different from yours but trust me, criminals haven't changed that much in one hundred years. Not to mention that if Archie changed his mind about you, I'm sure Pete will warm up to the idea of working with you again eventually. So what do you say you and I show those cowboys how two women can save the day without any testosterone involved?" If anything, H.G was a woman of action, so Myka thought appealing to that side of her would help her feel more incline to accept her offer.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about Myka, you and I are condemned to fight criminals and save the world. We might share the occasional cup of tea or catch a movie together, we might even become best friends, but that's all we'll ever be to each other, and that thought, believe it or not, is more painful than the likelihood of having my brilliant mind ripped from my body and trapped into that sphere again." Strangely, as she allowed the words to finally slip through her teeth, H.G didn't look away, she looked straight into Myka's eyes, because she knew it was the safest way catch an honest and spontaneous response, that regardless of Myka's verbal response, her eyes would tell the truth.

"Oh..." Myka's response to Helen's confession was more physical than verbal. As the words reached her ears, she immediately started shaking her head as if she wanted to give her brain a quick nudge or as a way of making sure she had not hallucinated those words. Though H.G remained rather cryptic and vague, quite possibly to avoid overwhelming her with a reality she probably feared her friend was not ready to face yet, Myka knew exactly what she meant .

Truth be told, she had known for a while but had refused to acknowledge it, partially because she wouldn't have known how to respond, should she had confronted H.G earlier, but most importantly also because she wasn't ready to confront her own feelings.

Had something changed for her to confront H.G knowing exactly where she was getting herself into? Was she finally ready to acknowledge and process the feelings she had developed for her friend and eventually take action?

Only time would tell...

* * *

Well, that was rather intense wasn't it?

I hope you enjoyed it. I know the characterisation might not be perfect and that this whole chapter might have been a little too dramatic but I kinda enjoy starting my stories with a little bit of drama and besides, this story is a work in progress , so the more I write, the clearer things will be(hopefully).

Also, as I always say, this is fiction and what's great about that is that we're free to interprete the characters as we want(as long as we don't butcher them of course)...

As usual, I'm very much open to suggestions and critics(especially the bad ones) so don't hesitate to drop a quick review!

Thank you!


	2. Right here, right now

Thank you to all my readers for reviewing and subscribing to this story. I'm surprised and humbled by your encouragements, I hope the rest of the stories lives up to your expectations!

* * *

**Chapter 2 :**

**Right here, right now :**

For a brief moment H.G stood there not knowing what to do or say to appease the situation. Had she not known Myka the way she did, she would have assumed that the panic in her friend's eyes was an indication that her feelings weren't shared and that Myka felt betrayed by such a revelation.

Fortunately, H.G knew Myka better than Myka knew herself and her instincts were telling her that the panic in her friend's eyes was actually fear, a paralyzing fear of her own feelings perhaps but most likely of the rather new and unexpected aspect of this whole situation and the only thing she could do to help her through it was to give her space and time to process.

"Don't worry Myka, I never expected you to say anything in return." Lowering her voice, H.G stood still and fought her hardest to resist the urge to make physical contact with Myka to try to comfort her.

"No, I want us to talk. I just need a minute to process." Myka's legs along with the rest of her body was still shaking, but somehow she found the strength to raise her head and give her friend a small but sincere grin.

"Good. Well, Leena told me I could stay at the B&B until the regents make their decision, so I was thinking I would drive there, take a shower and change clothes. The smell of the warehouse is rather overwhelming." Although, H.G had yet to smell apples , the smell that emanated from the shelves and artefacts somehow seemed to drawn her even deeper into the warehouse, and that was specifically what she was trying to avoid.

"I like it, it reminds me of my father's book store. Now come on, I'll drive you." Unable to sustain eye contact much longer, Myka took a few steps towards the car, pressed her thumb on the clicker to unlock it and opened the driver's door.

"You do know that I'm perfectly capable of driving your modern cars, right?" Of all the modern objects and amenities H.G had to familiarize herself with, the use cars was probably what she enjoyed and fascinated her the most.

"Yes, but I figured since every one is here at the warehouse, that the B&B would be empty and that we could talk without being disturbed." There was no doubt in Myka's mind that H.G was eager to explore what ever was going on between them a bit further so she was grateful that she was willing to give her space and time but she knew herself well enough to know that the longer they'd wait, the more likely she'd be to chicken out and run away.

"Alright then." Considering Myka body language still showed that she was as unsettled as she was a few minutes ago, H.G was impressed by her determination. Now, the only thing she could do was sit back and allow Myka to take control of the situation and simply follow her lead.

Being a follower was something H.G was never good at, if anything she was a charismatic leader who had always prided herself on defying authority every chance she got. She also applied that natural leadership to her love life and whether her lovers were men or women, she was always the one deciding of the terms of the relationship, perhaps as a way of simplifying things by showing them exactly what her expectations were but most importantly as a way of taking control of the situation, to avoid letting them in. In fact, her apparent confidence and bossy attitude were merely an armour she had been wearing for so long she barely knew how it felt not to be confined inside.

Unfortunately, in this particular situation, she had no choice but to pass the reins to Myka and most importantly to open her heart to her, to let her in, in a way she had never allowed herself to before.

By discussing her true feelings with Myka, H.G knew she was potentially exposing herself to the biggest heart break since her Christina had died but strangely the thought of Myka rejecting her and of having her heart ripped out off her chest wasn't so terrifying.

Actually, the thought of finally allowing herself to love and to be loved in return pretty much eclipsed every possible downsides and made it all worth it. She had spent over a hundred years bronzed, working on a plan to destroy the world but Myka's company had made her desire a different existence, one free of hatred, resentments and lies.

More than H.G Wells the 147 year old father of science fiction literature, warehouse 12 agent obsessed with time travel, who tried to destroyed the world, she wanted to be Helena, and even though she had yet to figure out what that entailed, she was determined to try her hardest, knowing that with Myka's by her side she could accomplish anything.

"Well, this is the bathroom, you can find clean towels in the cabinet underneath the sink, don't worry they're mine and Pete is under strict instructions not to use them, feel free to use my soap and shampoo as well." After a rather quiet drive back to the B&B, Myka gave H.G a quick tour of the B&B and of her room, where Leena had left her personal belongings, before escorting her to the bathroom.

"Thank you, I hope you don't mind If I indulge myself and stay longer than necessary, but I rather enjoy your modern bathing facilities."

"No, please take as much time as you need and enjoy it when it lasts. Pete spends at least half an hour in the shower every morning and considering how many people are living here, we often fall short on hot water."

"Well, I'm pretty handy, I'm sure I can fix that for you."

"That would be great." Myka was standing a couple of feet from H.G, she was nervously chewing on her bottom lip, her hands were shoved in the back pockets of her jeans, she was struggling to make eye contact and yet she couldn't bring herself to walk away.

"Good. Well, if you'd excuse me, I can hear the shower calling me, unless you wish you join me of course." That was certainly not the most subtile way to lighten the atmosphere but unfortunately the words slipped through H.G's teeth before she could censor herself.

"What? No, no. I was just..." Myka mumbled as she took a few steps back towards her bedroom, stroke by H.G's forwardness.

"It was a joke Myka, relax. I have no intention of jumping you, at least not just yet and certainly not like this." Obviously, H.G had no intention of making Myka's uncomfortable but those rather sexually explicit teases were part of who she was, of her seduction technique but she knew she'd have to unable them for the time being.

"I know. I will be in my room." Smiling nervously, her heart pounding the inside of her chest, Myka turned around and finally walked away towards her room.

In her young life, she had met many men she had found herself attracted to, but the effect H.G seemed to have one her was something completely new and as frightening as it was, it was also exciting.

For the next thirty minutes, Myka lied in bed, her eyes closed and her childhood teddy bear in her arms. For the first time in her life, she wasn't trying to prepare herself by coming up with different scenarios of how this conversation could unfold and prepare her responses accordingly.

For the first time in her life, she felt there was no need to, not only because H.G Wells was everything but predictable but mostly because also seemed to have that ability to destabilise her completely just by looking at her with those big brown eyes. When that happened, there was no thinking rationally, all she could do was jump right in and allow herself to be overwhelmed by the warmth of H.G's eyes.

Question was, was Myka willing to _this, _what ever _this_ was, a real chance? Was she willing to expose herself to deception and pain again? Would the remorse of not taking that chances be worse than the regrets of doing so if H.G was ever to betray her again?_  
_

Right now, Myka didn't want to think about H.G betraying her again, she didn't want to be rational and weight the pros and cons of taking a chance. If she had learned anything since working at the warehouse it was that life was to short and the opportunities to find true happiness were too rare not to be seized.

"Please, come in." Myka said, as she suddenly snapped out of her contemplative state by the loud knock on her door.

"Well, that was... fun. I love that hair dryer thingy that blows both cold and hot air. I'm sure women in England must be very found of this invention." H.G said as she shyly entered Myka's room, her hands behind her back.

"Yes, the hair dryer can be very handy when the weather isn't warm enough to allow air drying or when you don't have time, please sit." Swallowing hard, trying to keep her composure, Myka sat straight up in bed, lifted her legs against her chest to leave enough room for H.G to sit close to her.

"Well..." By analyzing her body language H.G could easily see just how uncomfortable and frightened Myka still was and under other circumstances she would have broken the ice with a gentle touch or even a kiss but she knew that, in that particular situation, expressing her affection would have the opposite effect.

"So, when did you know?" Although there was no perfect way to start this conversation Myka was curious to find out when and how H.G had come to realize her feelings.

"Well, strangely the first time I felt that ... attraction was the second time we met when you pushed me against that wall and almost choked me to death, but it wasn't until I found myself incapable of killing you so I could destroy the world that I came to realize that what I was feeling was much more powerful and complex than a simple physical attraction." H.G replied, smiling at the memory of that second encounter and how despite knowing kempo, she had found herself so overwhelmed by Myka's charisma and aura that she remained paralyzed and unable to defend herself or even free herself from Myka's grasp.

"Funny you should say that, for me it was when I found myself unwilling to sacrifice you to save the world." This bond they shared had been forged under extreme circumstances, it couldn't be rationalized or even explained and it most certainly couldn't be ignored anymore, but maybe it was the way it was meant to be, intense, enduring, even painful.

"And let me guess, you first felt the physical attraction when I literally swept you off your feet and saved your life?" H.G jokingly replied as she slowly moved closer to Myka.

"And here we go again with the modesty." The truth was, H.G knew her better than she was willing to admit and while it might come handy and save them long and painful conversations, this ability H.G had to read her like an open book was unsettling and frightening. What if H.G didn't like what she read? What if the person she was deep down didn't leave up to the outside, to the person she had been to her so far?

"This has nothing to do with modesty, I'm just very much aware of the effect I have on women..." Modesty was certainly not her strong suit and now that Myka had confirmed the reciprocity of her feelings, she had every intention of taking things to the next level by being more straight forward and demonstrative, confident that Myka would slow her down if necessary.

"Right, I almost forgot you've been women before." Slightly uncomfortable, Myka tried her best to avoid H.G's gaze. How could she forget that H.G had once said that many of her lovers were men, implying that most of them were actually women. Myka had always been the smartest, most educated, most experienced in everything she ever accomplished but this time it was different. This time she was the newbie, the inexperienced one and she knew she'd have to let H.G guide her but was she ready or even willing to lose that control she held so dear and hand it over to H.G?

"It's true that I was rather adventurous in my youth but it doesn't matter now because not only it was literally over 100 years ago but most importantly because none of what I have experienced in the past can compare to what I'm experiencing with you, right here, right now." Looking in Myka's eyes, H.G was able to confirm her suspicions and establish that Myka had never been with a woman before. Far from being disconcerted, she simply moved a little closer to her, cupped her beautiful face with her right hand and started stroking her cheek with her thumb before leaning in to press her mouth against Myka's shaking lips.

* * *

Hi guys!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you approve of the way I handle this conversation. Knowing those two characters I figured an explicite and overly romantic or fluffy conversation would be too OOC and that things needed to be more implied and a bit awkward.

As usual I'm open to suggestions and criticism.

Unlike for my other stories, I'm going to do my best to include stoylines from the show and to have the other characters participate instead of just focusing on their relationship.  
I actually have a really good idea that involve Claudia and Helena that will surprise you.

As always feedback and ideas are more than welcome!


	3. Putting the past behind

**Chapter 3 :**

**Putting the past behind :**

The kiss didn't last more than a few seconds, it wasn't passionate or intrusive, to the contrary it was gentle and peaceful. In fact, it was a way for H.G to not only display her affection but also an attempt to dissipate the panic in Myka's eyes.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" As their lips parted, H.G gently nuzzled against Myka before resting her forehead against hers. Even though Myka had not exactly kissed her back, she had not pushed her away or try to avoid the kiss, and that in H.G's mind was a good indication that she had chosen the right time to make her move.

"No, it was actually pretty good." Myka had found herself in close proximity to H.G before, but never _that_ close. In fact, the women were so close that every word coming out of H.G's mouth allowed Myka to literally inhale her breath and natural scent that were both warm and sweet, and almost instantly addictive.

"I sense a but..." Looking into Myka's eyes, H.G could still see the fear and doubts and her body seemed as stiff as it was before they exchanged that first kiss. Shaking her head in confusion, H.G took a step back to gather her thoughts, analyze the situation and figure out why her gesture hadn't comforted Myka or helped her loosen up.

"I don't know, it's just..." Myka's heart was flooding with a multitude of feelings, positive and negative, which she could barely make sense of. Her heart was pounding her chest, her throat was dry, her hands were shaking as if she was about to take the most significant step of her life, one she could never come back from.

"Myka, look at me. I know this is all very new for you but I can assure that being someone of the same gender is much more natural than trying to maintain a relationship with one of those Neanderthals." As she reached out to grab Myka's hands, H.G's confusion turned into empathy. As natural as being with other women was for her, she knew she would have to consider Myka's discomfort and fears very careful and try to understand them, if she wanted to make this work.

"What? No, it has nothing to do with you being a woman..." Although Myka had never found herself attracted to another woman before, she had no issues considering this new experience. Love and attraction were genderless after all.

"Then it has to do with me being me..." Surprisingly H.G didn't pull back, instead she simply lowered her head and started stroking the top of Myka's hands with her thumbs. She couldn't really blame Myka for being reluctant to trust her after she betrayed her, even if she had saved her life twice and fought hard to prove to her that she had changed.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just that I have never been comfortable expressing or even coping with my feelings, especially when they're so intense and different from everything I have ever experienced." Her entire life, Myka had tried to avoid getting too emotionally involved with people in her life, including her colleagues and especially the men she dated. Unfortunately, H.G as it seemed, was slowly taking down that thick brick wall she had built around her heart and after years of considering herself immuned to physical and emotional attraction, she was incapable of coping with the feelings she had developed for H.G.

"That makes two of us. I was never good at developing meaningful relationships with my lovers. Maybe I was too independent and adventurous to accept the compromises that being in a serious relationship usually requires or perhaps I was just protecting myself from possible heart breaks." H.G's desire to shield herself from developing any emotional connections wasn't born after Christina's death, to the contrary, it had always been a part of who she was and she knew that over coming her fears would take a lot work and determination.

"That must have been hard back then." Myka had always been fascinated by strong women, who, through out history had fought to, not only remain independent from men, but also to be able to express their opinion and who weren't afraid to be considered as outcasts. H.G was one of those women who had fought for equality and had opened the door for women like her to be full members of society, equal to men.

"Well, let's just say that for a woman of the good society, having a child with no husband to show for was highly frowned upon, but I couldn't care less about what people thought of me, really. Christina is the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm actually glad that her father ran away when I told him I was pregnant, he would have made a terrible father and husband." Becoming a mother had never been one of H.G's goals in life but she minute her daughter was born, her life suddenly had meaning and everything she had done since that day, good or bad, she had done for her.

"I'm sure you raised your Christina very well on your own." Even if H.G didn't seem to have been in love with Christina's father, his cowardliness and refusal to take his responsibility could certainly explain, H.G distrust of men.

"I was fortunate enough to have my brother and cousin to look after her whenever I had to travel on warehouse business, but yes, I believe I raised her right. Anyway, I think it's time to put the past behind me, because quite frankly, I think I have wasted all the chances that were ever given to me to put an end to the madness and this might be the last opportunity I'll ever have." H.G had yet to hear from the regents but she was knew they wouldn't give her any other chance to put herself together and be the loyal, efficient, heroic agent she was always meant to be, and quite frankly she knew that her soul wouldn't be able to handle anymore darkness and was determined to start over, with Myka by her side.

"I couldn't agree more." Myka knew that H.G was still deeply wounded by the loss of her daughter and her determination to do everything in her power to overcome that not by destroying the world or killing the men she deemed responsible but by opening herself to the possibility of loving and being loved again brought the biggest smile on Myka's face. She felt so special and honoured that of all the gorgeous women H.G must have shared passionate moments with, she was the one H.G had chosen to open up and expose her vulnerability to.

There was so many things Myka and H.G wanted to express, so many questions that would need to be answered but Rome wasn't made in a day and quite frankly, neither of them felt the need to dig deeper for now. A simple look into Myka's eyes and H.G instantly knew how she felt and a simple touch from H.G was enough for Myka to feel that H.G was offering herself to her, heart and soul. They'd have the rest of their life to talk, right now, all they wanted was to enjoy this quiet and perfect moment.

"Myka! God damn it, why is your door closed? Open up!" Pete shouted as he pounded on Myka's door, over and over.

"And this is exactly why I locked the door in the first place." Snapped out the peaceful place both Myka and her had settled it, H.G quickly rolled her eyes as Myka quickly bounced out off bed.

"That's something you're gonna have to get used to, there's no such thing as privacy when you live with so many people." Whether she was willing to admit it or not, Myka actually enjoyed the close proximity to Claudia, Leena and Pete. She had lived a solitary life up until joining the warehouse, and was for the first time experiencing a stable life style with a family she could always count on, but unfortunately this living arrangement also had his down sides.

"Then perhaps we should look for an alternative living accommodation." Even though H.G had lived with her brother up until she was bronzed, she had always been independent and knew that living at the B&B with the rest of team would be challenging, especially if Myka and her wanted to explore their feelings. Unfortunately, she knew how much Myka loved living under the same roof as the others and that making the best of the situation would be the first compromise she'd have to make if she wanted Myka to be happy, that she couldn't just ask her to move out, at least not yet.

"Finally! Look, we have a situation, Claudia is gone. She took the metronome and Mrs Frederic thinks she's going to bring Steve back. She wants us to go after her and talk her out of it." Although Pete was curious to find out why Myka had locked herself in her bedroom, the situation was urgent and didn't really allowed him to be noisy.

"Damn it, she must be headed where ever they're keeping Steve's body." Opening the door wider, Myka nervously tapped her foot on the floor, before reaching out for her coat.

"I think I could be of some assistance." H.G said as she took a few steps towards Pete, who up until now had not noticed her presence.

"H.G, what were you doing in Myka's bedroom?" Despite seeing Artie suddenly trusting her, Pete was still on the defensive was still reluctant to consider H.G as a member of the team, let alone welcome her in his home.

"I was simply returning Myka's hair dryer. Look, I know how much Claudia cared for Steve and what must be going through her mind right now, so like it or not Pete, I'm your best shot at convincing Claudia to not use that metronome, because trust me, you really do not want her to use it." Making friends with Pete, would be the second thing she would have to work on. Truth be told, she had nothing against him, she actually respected him as an agent and trusted him with Myka's life but despite all her efforts and the help she had provided, it still seemed that Pete was reluctant to trust her. Unfortunately, H.G knew that she couldn't afford to be confrontational with him, that he was too important for Myka and it was up to her to appease the atmosphere and earn his trust.

"She's right Pete. You stay here and research the metronome, if we're too late, we're gonna need to know about the repercussions." Myka knew that Pete wouldn't appreciate being left behind but she knew that for H.G to talk Claudia out of bringing Steve back she'd have to share her own experience and she wanted to spare her from having to open up in front of Pete. She knew how private she was and how vulnerable she would feel in his presence afterwards if he ever got such a deep insight into her soul.

"All right. I guess you girls might reach out to her better than I could, but you keep an eyes on her, the regents still haven't given us their decision." With one look, Pete made it clear to H.G that he was watching her, but he was forced to admit that H.G was in the best position to convince Claudia to renounce using the metronome, which as painful as it was, was what needed to be done.

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Giving Pete a warm hug, Myka smiled internally. Pete was her best friend and even though she was happy and over excited about what was happening with H.G, she had no idea how she was going to explain it to him and was convinced that she was gonna have to wait until H.G earned his trust, no matter how long that might take.

* * *

Hi guys!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you're not bored to death by the slow pace. As mentioned before, professing their love and jumping each other would be completely OOC for them. On the show, they only need a few words or just a touch or a look straight in the eyes to express how they feel or what they think and I want to keep that aspect of their bond in this story!

The next chapter should be interesting, you'll get to see H.G sharing her own experience with Claudia. Will she manage to convince her not to bring Steve back? Will Pete's mother intervene and give her the autorisation to go through with it? Will Myka and H.G use this little gate away to bond?


	4. Sharing

**Chapter 4 :**

**Sharing :**

A few minutes later, after checking with Mrs Frederic and Artie the exact location where Steve's body was being kept, Myka and H.G hit the road, extremely concerned with Claudia's current state of mind. H.G, better than anyone else understood how the pain of losing someone can easily turn into an unhealthy obsession to making things right, which keeps you from grieving and slowly darkens your soul.

Unfortunately while she was confident she could relate to Claudia, she knew that trying appeal to her reasonable side wouldn't be easy, that she would probably failed, but as an experienced agent, she knew too well the repercussions of playing with fate. As unfair as the situation was, she knew that Steve's fate had already been written and that interrupting to re write it might seriously affect the warehouse and quite possible the entire planet.

"Thank you for asking Pete to stay at the warehouse." Sitting on the passenger's seat, H.G was slightly unsettled. Even though she had found herself in a car many times before, she had yet to get used to the speed and usually felt more comfortable and in control in the driver's seat.

"I figured you were planning on reaching out to Claudia by sharing your own experience and that you would feel more comfortable if Pete wasn't there. In fact, I'll leave you alone with her if you want." Even though H.G had opened up about her daughter's death several times, she knew how devastating the simple evocation of the little girl's name still was, a hundred years after her death, and she promised herself she would never subject H.G to that kind of pain, unless she absolutely felt the need to confide in her.

"No, it's quite alright. I don't want to hide anything from you. Besides you know everything there is to know about my obsession with using time travel to change my daughter's fate." Truth be told, H.G would have not hesitated to use the metronome to bring her daughter back if she had had the opportunity had the time and she felt like a complete hypocrite for attempting to talk Claudia out of doing the same thing.

"Yes, I remember you telling me that you tried to change the course of events twice but failed and when I found out about the time machine, I put the pieces together and figured you must have tried to use it." Although she was extremely rational and always followed " the rules", Myka couldn't not blame Claudia and H.G for trying to bring their loved ones back. Quite frankly after three years of working at the warehouse, her definition of right and wrong had changed and she now considered herself capable of doing things she would have never thought of doing a few years back.

"I did, but as it turns out the ink with which our lives are inscribed is indelible." It had taken H.G 100 years of being bronzed and almost destroying the world to finally allow herself to let go of that anger unhealthy obsession and finally accept that there was nothing she could do that would bring Christina back.

"I'm so sorry Helena." While keeping her eyes on the road, Myka reached out to H.G's knee and gave it a little squeeze. It was a small gesture but it was all she was willing or ready to give her, at least for the time being.

"So am I, but if my experience and the wisdom I gained from it can help Claudia, at least it wasn't in vain." The simple touch of Myka's hand was enough to make H.G's entire body shiver of desire but also comfort, for the first time in her life she wasn't alone anymore.

"I certainly hope we can help her. I mean, you know how things work, there are always downsides to using an artefact and the more powerful it is, the more terrible the repercussions are."

"I know. Anyway, what can you tell me about Steve?" Knowing exactly what Claudia was going through wouldn't be enough to reach out to her, she needed to gather as much informations on Steve as she could.

"He's gay." Obviously, Steve's sexual orientation wasn't what defined him in Myka's eyes, but she was still so nervous to be sitting so close to H.G after she kissed her that it was the first piece of information that slipped through her lips.

"Good for him! He was a rather attractive and charismatic young man, I'm sure he was very popular." Smiling, H.G was amused by Myka's discomfort. If anything, she was very aware of the effect she had on both men and women and enjoyed using it to her advantage and to seduce the people she was attracted to.

When it came to Myka things were different though, she had no intentions what so ever to exploit that soft spot she could see in Myka's eyes every time they looked at each other. She wanted Myka to be with her for who she was, emotionally and intellectually, not because she had succumbed to her charms.

"Yes, he is charming but we don't talk about his personal life, not that Pete never tried to extort informations out of him but he's pretty discreet." Truth be told, Myka was often as curious as Pete was, if not more, but she had been raised to respect people's boundaries. Unfortunately, when it came to H.G, all her good manners and education were useless, she wanted to know everything about her, about her life as a bi sexual woman in the late 1800's, about her career as a warehouse agent and most importantly about her relationship with her daughter. Unfortunately, those subjects were still very sensitive and she knew better than pressuring H.G to confide in her and knew that she'd have to wait for her to be ready to share her past experiences with her, no matter how long that might take.

"Was he... how do you say nowadays? In the closet?"

"No, he's out and proud, he's just a private person. We don't know much about him. Speaking of being in the closet, how was it for people like you back in the late 1800's?" Saying those words, Myka realized that she had been using the present tense when referring to Steve, as if he was still alive...

"I'm assuming, that by people like me, you mean secret warehouse 12 agents who had to keep their activities secret from their families and friends?" Looking at Myka, H.G slightly narrowed her eye brows, and the tone of her voice seemed to indicate that she knew exactly what Myka meant and yet she felt the need to tease her, perhaps as a way of helping Myka to be more comfortable saying the actual words while addressing this sensitive subject instead of circling it like this.

"Alright, I'm sorry. What I mean was, how was it back then to be bisexual?" Bisexual, should she consider herself as such now? The simple use of the that terminology made her nervous, not because she was uncomfortable with people who had a different sexuality but because knowing H.G had made her reconsider everything she believed in, her notion of right and wrong for instance but most importantly her own sexuality.

"Well, homosexuality has always existed but I guess people see what they want to see, what fits their vision of the world they live in. I never felt the need to hide my attraction for women but considering most of them were married, I was obviously always discreet but when confronted, I never denied any of my actions." All H.G wanted was to be honest about her past, but how could she tell her that she frequented married people without damaging the image Myka had of her?

"Good for you. Things aren't perfect nowadays but at least it's not illegal to be gay anymore in most modern countries and I think society is slowly evolving and that the lesbian and gay community is gaining more respect and acceptance." How could Myka judge H.G for engaging in relationship with married people when she was seeing Sam when he was still married?

"Yes, from what I gathered, now homosexuals have the rights to get married and to adopt children in several countries, which I think are fondamental rights, as fondamental as the right to vote. But I'm surprised you're not more shocked that I once engaged in sexual activities with married people." H.G knew how high Myka's morals was set and she had a feeling that her tolerance was linked to a personal experience.

"No, I'm not. What happens between two consenting adults is nobody's business and besides, single mothers, infidelity and divorce are so common now that nobody pays attention to it anymore. It doesn't make it right but it's the reality of things."

"I see. Well for me, choosing married people was the easiest way to ensure that the people I was seeing wouldn't want more than a short but satisfying affair and I must admit that I enjoyed the excitement that the possibly of getting caught brought." Suddenly, H.G felt compelled to explain her behaviour, to justify it because the last thing she wanted was for Myka to think she was a home wrecker or that she was promiscuous, even if it meant revealing a more sensitive aspect of her personality, that pushed her to make difficult choices in order to protect herself from getting hurt. Even though she stood by those choices, looking back she realized that, even if her life had been full of excitement and endless wonder, it had also lacked deep and sincere human connections and that , it had ultimately been extremely lonely.

"Things haven't change much, people looking for no strings attached relationship still choose married people for the exact same reasons, but I suppose back in the day, divorce was unusual and that the chances of seeing one of your lovers leave their spouse was close to none, right?"

"Yes, divorce was highly frowned upon and women were always willing to look this other way and forgive their husbands' indiscretions because they knew their marriage and image would remain intact." Strangely, H.G felt completely comfortable being honest with H.G on the subject of her past transgressions, she didn't felt judge or that Myka might think less of her. Besides, she was a new person and for the first time in her entire life, more than anything she wanted a serious, committed relationship, and she was determined to prove herself worthy of Myka's trust and love.

About two hours later, H.G and Myka arrived at the location where the regents were keeping Steve's body, hoping they weren't too late.

As they were about to step into the building, Myka suddenly felt the need to let go of that control that she held so dear and to allow herself a few seconds of pure lust before engaging in one of the most difficult negotiations of her life.

"Hold on." Taking a deep breath, Myka reached out for H.G's arm.

"Something wrong?" H.G, who was walking a couple of steps in front of Myka, suddenly stopped, thinking just how difficult this must be for her, how excruciating and unfair it must be for her to have to renounce bringing her friend back.

"No, quite the opposite actually." Not allowing H.G to reply, Myka reached out for her shirt and pulled her closer to her before pressing her lips against hers. The kiss, that was as unexpected as the first one they shared, was surprisingly more passionate.

Myka, finally giving in to her deepest desires, intensely started to stroke H.G's mouth with her lips until she started to crave for more and gently pressed the tip of her tongue against them. A bit unsettled, H.G replied to Myka's straight forwardness by opening her mouth wide enough for Myka's tongue to slip in and engage in a perfectly synced ballet with her.

Although Myka was clearly leading the dance, there was no struggle for power or control, the kiss was passionate and yet extremely tender and gentle.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" H.G mumbled as they lips parted. Rarely in her life had she felt so intensely aroused and unsettled by a simple kiss. Her hands and knees were shaking, her breath was short and her vision was blurry.

"Well, I didn't exactly kiss back earlier and I wanted to make sure we were on the same page." Her arms snaked around H.G's waist, Myka took a deep breath and tried to enjoy this moment for as long as she could, knowing the opportunity to enjoy such an intimate moment would probably not present itself that often.

" I guess we are." Right there, in front of the building, surrounded by dozens of people, H.G never felt so isolated, as if Myka and her were in a bubble of their own, a very comfortable, comforting, warm bubble, nothing could ever penetrate, not the ugliness of the exterior world, not her demons, not Myka's insecurity. For a brief moment they were perfect.

* * *

Hi guys!

I know I'm dragging things, but I wanted to separate this chapter and especially the conversation they had and the kiss they exchanged from the " negotiation" with Claudia.

I'm a bit split when it comes to revealing H.G's past. I know that Myka would be curious about her and would ask her questions but would H.G be completely honest about hit the way she was in this chapter? Or would she spare her the details so Myka doesn't thinks he was a a player and a home wrecker?

I wrote what seemed appropriate, it's up to you guys to tell me if I was in character or not!

As usually feedback is greatly appreciated!


	5. Reaching out

**Chapter 5 :**

**Reaching out :**

As Myka and H.G stepped inside in the morgue a few minutes later, both were immediately overwhelmed by the cold, almost sterile atmosphere.

It wasn't a regular morgue, that reeked of dead bodies, body fluids and other undefinable odours. The room was sparkling clean, the walls and floors of a very bright white, there was no furniture or posters on the walls but most importantly it seemed that the room was sound proofed which made entering it feel like stepping into another dimension.

In the middle of this endless emptiness was Claudia, standing in front of one of the walls, her right hand on the handle of one of the drawers that must have contained Steve's body.

"Claudia?" Her hands in plain sight to show Claudia she had no intention of taking her down using force, Myka took a few step towards her friend.

"Don't even try to talk me into changing my mind. I'm bringing Steve back." Without moving an inch, Claudia looked down at the drawer handle and squeezed her fingers around it. She had been standing there for thirty minutes and yet couldn't bring herself to open it.

"Claudia, darling, look at me. You know I'm probably the only person that can relate to your pain and desire to bring your friend back, but trust me when I say that it is a terrible idea. I know better than anyone that using an artefact always has consequences, especially when your sole purpose is to change what has already been written." H.G had tried several times to bring her beloved daughter back and two agents had lost their lives in the process and she was determined to do everything in her power to keep Claudia from making the same mistake, mistake that would leave her with nothing but guilt and remorse that she knew would darken her heart and soul.

"I don't care about the consequences! And please don't tell me you wouldn't do everything in your power to bring your daughter back, that would make you the biggest hypocrite in history!" As she turned around, Claudia suddenly raised her voice and clenched both her fists. Her eyes were filled with tears, her heart was hammering her chest and her blood was boiling in her veins.

"You may not believe this but no, given the opportunity today, no I would not bring her back. It took me over one hundred years and losing two agents to realize that fate can not be re-written and to accept that I will never hold her in my arms again. Letting her go was the hardest thing I ever had to do but I did, and so will you, with time." Strangely, H.G meant every single word. She wasn't trying to convince Claudia to reconsider using the metronome by being untrue, but by simply sharing her own experience and by clearly exposing the consequences she had to face when she tried to change her daughter's fate.

"You finally came to terms and accepted something that happened over a century ago, and I'm glad you did but let's talk about the present shall we? What if it was Myka? Tell me you wouldn't sacrifice everything to bring her back because living without her would be far worse than being bronzed again or having your consciousness separate from your body? Look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't." Listening to H.G, Claudia felt betrayed. She thought that of all people, she would be the one to understand and approve of her decision, but as it seemed, she was wrong and she needed to confront her with her hypocrisy.

" You're absolutely right, if it was Myka who had died, I would do everything my power to bring her back but I would not use an artefact I know nothing about. I may be willing to give my life to give hers back to her, but I would never endanger the entire planet to make it happen and if you stay true to the smart, logical, down to earth woman I know you to be, you'll see that you can not go through with this until you have done proper research." Claudia was right, trying to convince her to let Steve go made her the biggest hypocrite on the planet and looking at her, H.G knew that she could only fail and that the only option remaining was to guide her and make sure nobody would get hurt in the process.

"Right, H.G is right. You can't use the metronome unless you know exactly what the consequences will be. I know you're not the kind of person that would put the planet in danger to satisfy her own agenda and I know for a fact that Steve wouldn't want you to. Artie is researching the metronome as we speak, just give him some time to find the information we need before doing something you may never be able to take back." Listening to H.G talking about the loss of her daughter and how she finally accepted it, Myka could easily hear the even if she had renounced to turn back time, the pain was still very much there. Furthermore, as she listened to her confess that she would give her life to save hers, Myka was able to grasp just how much Helena loved her, how passionate, devoted and loyal to her she was and somehow, for the first time in her life, she felt cared for.

"That won't be necessary Agent Bering." Standing a few feet behind Myka and H.G was Pete's mom.

"Mrs Lattimer. What are you doing here?" Hearing Pete's mom's voice, Myka's blood immediately froze in her veins. For her, a regent, to have come here, it meant that the situation was bad and that the regents might have decided to take actions to stop Claudia from using the metronome.

"I'm here to tell Claudia that the regents have discussed the situation and agreed to allow her to use the metronome, under my supervision."

"That is rather surprising." H.G said as she crossed her arms on her chest and frowned at Mrs Lattimer. She had been an agent long enough to know that the regents would never authorize the use of such a powerful artefact and couldn't help but wondering what was their motivation in making an exception.

"It is but we feel that Steve's death should not have happened, that had he not been undercover for us, he would have never died. Now if you would excuse me, Claudia and I have a lot of work ahead of us." Forcing herself to smile, Mrs Lattimer took a few steps towards Claudia hoping H.G, who knew the regents better than Myka wouldn't suspect the truth, that she was in fact acting without the blessing of her colleagues.

"Yes, thank you Ma'am. Come on H.G, let's go." Nodding, Myka grabbed H.G's arm and dragged her towards the door. She knew the regents well enough to know not to challenge or question them and that she had to get H.G out of that morgue before she opened her mouth and comprise what was about to happen.

"Thank you Agent Bering. Agent Wells, welcome back. I trust you realize this will be your last chance."

"Yes Ma'am, I will not disappoint you. I have a very good reason to be a model Agent now." Smiling, H.G reached out to take Myka's hand before exiting the morgue, feeling free to be the person she had not been since her Christina had died, the famous and feared H.G Wells, warehouse Agent, brilliant inventor, but most importantly she was finally free to be with the woman she loved and she was determined to enjoy every minute of every day, knowing that Myka would be by her side until her last breath.

* * *

Hi guys!  
I hope you're not disappointed by the way I handled this chapter. As I was writing it, I realized that there was no way H.G could talk Claudia out of using the metronome and remain true to herself. After thinking about it for a while, I realized that H.G would probably offer to guide Claudia, that she would make sure the metronome is used properly so that nobody gets hurt in the process.

Next chapter will be HG and Myka spending some quality time together, fluff, fluff and more fluff.


End file.
